The invention relates to an automation device having a main module and an interchangeable connection module including a fieldbus port for the automation device. The invention further relates to an interchangeable connection module for an automation device of this type, and to a method for operating an automation device having an interchangeable connection module.
In industrial automation systems, at least one control computers, master computer, or programmable logic controller (PLC) and a plurality of field devices are provided. Fieldbuses are used to transmit control data and/or measured values between the computers or controllers and the field devices. The field devices include input and output modules, hereinafter abbreviated to I/O (input/output) modules, which provide analog and/or digital input and/or output channels through which system components can be controlled and through which measured values, for example from sensors, can be read or input. Frequently, rather than being connected directly to a fieldbus, each field device is connected to a fieldbus via a fieldbus coupler which acts as a data interface between the fieldbus on one side and an often proprietary sub-bus on the other. A plurality of bus-capable modules, for example the I/O modules, can be coupled to the sub-bus.
As described herein, an automation device is construed to be any component of an automation system that has a fieldbus port. Thus, automation devices include both control computers and fieldbus couplers or field devices that are connected directly to a fieldbus.